civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Walter P. Lane
|died= Warner, p. 173. Eicher, p. 338, indicates that the date of death was either January 27 or January 28. |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= County Cork, Ireland |placeofdeath= Marshall, Texas |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Republic of Texas Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1836 (Texas), 1846–48 (USA), 1861–65 (CSA) |rank= Brigadier General |unit= |commands= |battles= Texas Revolution U.S.-Mexican War *Battle of Monterey American Civil War *Battle of Wilson's Creek *Battle of Chustenahlah *Battle of Pea Ridge *Battle of Corinth *Battle of Franklin *Battle of Mansfield |awards= |relations= |laterwork= }} Walter Paye Lane (February 18, 1817 – January 28, 1892) was a Confederate general during the American Civil War who also served in the armies of the Republic of Texas and the United States of America. Early life Lane was born in County Cork, Ireland. The Lane family emigrated to Fairview in Guernsey County, Ohio, in 1821, and moved to Kentucky in 1825. In 1836 Lane moved to Texas to participate in its war for independence against Mexico. After Texas had gained its independence, Lane lived in San Augustine County in East Texas and then San Antonio, where he briefly served as a Texas Ranger. In 1846 Lane joined the First Regiment, Texas Mounted Riflemen, as a first lieutenant to fight in the Mexican-American War. Lane fought with honors at the Battle of Monterey and was later given the rank of major and command of his own battalion. After the Mexican-American War, Lane wandered about doing various things in Arizona, California, and Peru before opening a mercantile business in Marshall, Texas, in 1858. Civil War When the Civil War broke out, Lane was among the first Texans to call for secession. Lane's military reputation was so great that the first volunteer Confederate company raised in Harrison County was named for him, though Lane would join the 3rd Texas Cavalry. Lane participated in the battles of Wilson's Creek, Missouri, Chustenahlah, Pea Ridge and Corinth. Lane led the 3rd Texas at the battle of Franklin, Mississippi, and was commended by General P.G.T. Beauregard for his efforts. Lane was severely wounded in the Battle of Mansfield in 1864, where Confederates forces rebuffed a push to capture either or both Shreveport, Louisiana, or Marshall, Texas. Before the war ended, Lane was promoted to the rank of brigadier general in 1865, being confirmed on the last day the Confederate Congress met.Warner, p. 174. His date of rank was March 17, 1865, confirmed March 18, 1865. Postbellum career After the Civil War Lane returned to Marshall where he helped to establish the Texas Veterans Association. After Reconstruction, Lane and his brother George, a local judge, founded the first White Citizens Party in Texas and ran Republicans and African-Americans out of Marshall. With Democratic white hegemony brutally reestablished in Marshall and Harrison County, Lane declared the city and county "redeemed". He died in Marshall, Texas, and is buried in the Marshall Cemetery near downtown Marshall. His memoirs, The Adventures and Recollections of General Walter P. Lane, were published posthumously in 1928. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1959, ISBN 0-8071-0823-5. Notes External links * Retrieved on 2008-03-24 Category:1817 births Category:1892 deaths Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of the Texas Revolution Category:People from Marshall, Texas Category:Members of the Texas Ranger Division Category:United States Army officers Category:American military personnel of Irish descent Category:People from San Antonio, Texas Category:People of Texas in the American Civil War